Thoughts Of An Idle Moment
by Meva
Summary: Idle thoughts, Male POV


Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author  
  
Series: No particular place  
  
Summary: Idle thoughts, Male POV   
  
Spoilers: None that I know of  
  
Author's Notes: Hey all I know i havent written anything for a while so go easy on me if this totally sucks lol thanks all and if he hate gooey stuff then dont read :-P lol I will be doing a partner one for this so look out for it  
  
Thoughts of An Idle Moment  
  
MALE POV  
  
Those eyes could plague me to the depths of hell and back, a glistening blue that radiates with warmth and intelligence. Those are the kind of eyes men talk about, the ones who haunt you for all eternity without relenting. Eyes that show a true person's soul, only once in a lifetime do you come across that one person who has those truly amazing eyes that show exactly who they are. Her eyes, nothing can truly describe them only what I feel inside when they look at me and gleam in the rising sun. I could spend forever thinking and talking about those eyes and what they mean to me, but in the end I would drive nearest people to me insane. Just one of those things you do when you're in love with a person so beautiful inside and out, the eyes never hide anything from me. I know exactly what she's thinking from one glance, one bat of her long eyelashes and I know without words. Truly amazing, never thought I would find a love quite like that. I always thought I had prepared myself to be alone forever but she broke through all my defences to the true softie I am. That's her word for me 'softie' not sure if I should take it as a compliment or as an insult but coming from her I don't care which it is.  
  
Her smile, wow that I could spend a lifetime talking about. Her lips so full and sensual but unlike most women I know, she is totally unaware of what effect her one smile has. One smile from her can light up my day and make everything bright and even blind me at times. Her lips have a personality all of their own which is very uncommon to find, they have a way of saying so much without actually open. One lift of a corner of a lip and I can tell what she is thinking and what sort of mood she is in, amazing really. I bless and treasure this bond we have between us, she truly is a wonderful woman with a characteristic smile all of her own. In this life when you find that, it's important never to let go. I don't plan to if I can help it, her smile will be my beacon of light in the darkest hours.  
  
Golden strands of heaven, I laugh at myself when I describe her hair that way. Seems all too soppy for a man like me but it's true every syllable. A person's hair well in my opinion is important because it frames a person's face and shows how well they care for themselves. Her hair is beautifully thick and luxurious to touch, makes you want to never let go. I never thought I would be thinking how sweet a person's hair could smell but a bit too late for that now. Another dumb thing you notice when you're in love, people catch me smiling to myself. Often ask me why I'm smiling but I just shake my head and sink back into my thoughts of the perfect woman. I could almost hate her for breaking through my walls but in the end all I can do is love her, never forget the way her hair smells and hold close to my heart the special scent her hair holds.  
  
Her nose, it's too adorable to even describe. Fits her face so well and when she smiles, her nose bunches up which in turn makes her cheek expand showing the cute dimples that accompany her smile. I laugh at the thought of when she is deep in thought, the way she twitches her nose in time to her lips and how she isn't even aware of how cute her nose actually is. I could spend the rest of my life looking at her profile and watching the way she thinks, I guess I am totally in love if I can think someone's nose is cute. One thing I thought I would never do again, spend my time thinking about a person constantly and wanting to reach out just to touch them. Never before have I had such a strong impulse to run my own nose along the finely shaped nose of her face and feel her skin beneath my lips.  
  
That face, I would walk over hot coals and back just to hold it close to mine and gaze upon its beauty. The hope and spirit she holds inside shows in her face, in every facial expression. Her cheekbones seem to run on for miles and the fine line of her chin sends me crazy with thought what would it be like to kiss it. It's almost torture not to reach up, cup it with my hands and gently run my lips across her soft skin to show my feelings. God it kills me everyday to look upon her beauty and not being able to stroke her hair behind her ear and confess my undying love for her over and over.  
  
Her laughter fills my days with hope and makes me feel less burdened by my past. It makes me hopeful for the future and keeps me fighting, not many things make me want to go on but her laughter does. It is so filled with life and rings out in the darkest moment, she is my hope for the future. She is the one I have vowed to keep fighting for and will forever love every moment of being with her, hearing her laughter. I love it more when she laughs at something I said, makes me feel appreciated and also the feeling I made her happy makes me happy. It's what love is about, caring more for the other person than yourself and God I would die for her a million times.  
  
A true testament to a person, is their heart and soul. Boy does this woman have a heart and a soul so truly beautiful that nothing can stand against them without wilting from shame. She is beautiful inside and out, a heart so pure and made of gold could make even the poorest man the richest. She has a soul that seems to stretch for miles in both compassion and life experience, her soul has weathered the worst storms and only come out stronger for it. She is a truly remarkable woman who I love for everything she is.   
  
As I watch her and Daniel attempt to stack a pack of cards on our down time I can't help but think how much I love her and never want to leave her side.  
  
I Love You Samantha Carter  
  
The words echo in my head, screaming out to be said but I can't, regulations won't have it and I know she wouldn't want a man like me. After all she has men falling over themselves to be hers what would she see in an old Colonel like me. I sigh both to the notice of Daniel and Sam, they both ask if I'm okay. I nod solemnly before I get up and leave them to their card stacking with hands in my pockets and head bowed in mournful thought. 


End file.
